When Harry meets Saki
by Lotus-en-Bulle
Summary: Lorsque Harry Potter reçoit à la célèbrissime Hogwarts Sakura Kinomoto cela fait des étincelles. Je republis cette fic qui est en cours de réécriture.
1. Drôle de postier

Le mot de moi: (Je sais c'est pas super humble mais on s'en fiche!) je republis toute cette fic avec tous ces chapitre remanier parce que en la relisant pour moi c'était une horreur (eh oui on grandit tous!)

* * *

_Disclamer: Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Lady Rowling et aux fantastique et non moins célèbres Miss Clamps._

**When Harry Meets Saki**

_Chapitre 1: Drôle de postier_

Konnichi wa je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto, j'ai 16 ans et je suis en 2nd au Lycée Seijo. Mes matières préférées sont la musique et l'éducation physique et depuis quelques années maintenant j'aime bien les math aussi. J'ai un affreux grand frère, Toya, qui lui va à Todaï, c'est la meilleure université du Japon et je commence seulement avoir de temps en temps le dessus sur lui lors de nos disputes. Mon papa est toujours professeur d'archéologie à la fac, c'est aussi l'une des deux réincarnations de Clow Read, le plus grand sorcier du siècle dernier. Je n'ai plus ma maman depuis que j'ai 3 ans mais ce n'est pas grave puisque mon papa, mon abruti de grand frère, Sonomi et mon grand-père me parle souvent d'elle. Sans ça j'ai aussi une cousine éloignée qui est également ma meilleure amie, Tomoyo, avec qui j'ai fait toute ma scolarité et qui m'a suivi lors de la chasse aux cartes de Clow. Sa maman, Sonomi, que je considère comme ma tante et mon grand-père que je vois de plus en plus fréquemment depuis 7 ans. Ah ! J'allais oublier de vous dire chuis magicienne, d'après Kelo mon gardien solaire et Yué mon gardien lunaire, chuis la meilleur de ce siècle-ci.

Sakura se réveilla tard, comme à son habitude, en ce dimanche matin, puisque les rayons du soleil filtraient déjà abondamment au travers de ses rideaux rose pastel. Elle s'étira et regarda son réveille un peu plus loin par terre, puisqu'il avait eu la bonne idée de sonner aux alentours de 7h de matin. Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour tomber sur son frère qui revenait de son boulot de nuit et qui allait sans doute se coucher.

« Alors Kaizu, c'est à cette heure là qu'on se lève ?  
- Grr, Toya chuis pô un monstre, et j'te ferais remarquer qu'on est dimanche.  
- Ça n'empêche que tu pourrais te lever avant 11h.  
- Vas te coucher ! Grogna-t-elle.  
- Avec plaisir chuis vanné. »

Sur ce il rentra dans sa chambre pour se coucher, Sakura soupira et continua son chemin vers la cuisine pour grignoter un peu avant le déjeuné qu'elle devait prendre avec Tomoyo, Sonomi et son grand-père. Elle arriva dans la cuisine où son père et Kelo étaient pour l'un en train de faire des biscuits et pour l'autre en train de les engouffrer à une vitesse défiant toute concurrence. Elle réussit quand même à chiper un des biscuits sous le nez de son gardien solaire.

« Eh ! s'exclama ce dernier.  
- Désolé Kelo j'avais trop faim, lui répondit d'une voix sans remord Sakura en enfournant le gâteau dans sa bouche.  
- Bonjour, ma chérie.  
- Bonjour mon petit papa chéri et bonjour ma petite maman, dit-elle en s'adressant au cadre sur la table.  
- Tu te souviens que tu va chez grand-père aujourd'hui ?  
- Bien sur, comment l'oublier ?  
- Tu emmène Kelo ?  
- Woé ! Chuis pô sur que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Sakura sous le regard meurtrier de la peluche.  
- Et pourquoi, je te pris ? Lui demanda ce dernier vexé.  
- Eh bien pour commencer tu devrais te cacher toute la journée et puis papa à l'air décidé à inventé d'autre sorte de gâteau, lui répondit-elle en souriant. »

Elle avait marqué un point puisque Kelo ne répliqua pas, en effet elle venait de lui donner deux très bonnes raisons. Il détestait avoir à jouer le rôle de sa peluche, chose de moins en moins crédible que de faire croire qu'une jeune fille de 17 ans se baladait toujours avec son ours en pluche sur elle, et la deuxième d'ordre culinaire, comment résisté à l'appel du ventre ? Depuis que Fujitaka avait apprit l'existence du petit gardien, il avait décidé de s'en servir de cobaye pour ses essais culinaires, et cela au plus grand bonheur de ce petit goinfre, qui engloutissait tous en émettant toujours un commentaire sur ce qu'il mangeait.

« Tu montes te préparer, c'est moi qui t'y conduit.  
- Hai ! Lui répondit-elle avant de disparaître de la cuisine. »

Sakura remonta à l'étage elle passa d'abord à la salle de bain, d'où après une douche à la noix de coco elle ressortit enroulée dans une serviette jaune pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle choisit de mettre un débardeur blanc, sous une camisole en mousseline rose pale avec un jean bleu clair, et laissa détachés ses cheveux, qui lui arrivait désormais au milieu du dos. Elle se maquilla légèrement, mit trois bracelets en argent, un collier, attrapa son petit sac à main et ses sandales le tout blanc. Sakura descendit l'escalier et arriva pour la seconde fois de la matinée dans la cuisine où son père faisait goûter à Kelo une recette à base de gingembre et de menthe.

« Chuis prête ! Annonça-t-elle joyeusement.  
- Et bien on y va, il se tourna vers la peluche gloutonne, et surtout ne fini pas le plat.  
- Oui, oui. »

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il put en tirer, Sakura lui jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur, puis suivit son père qui finissait de se chausser dans l'entré.

« Ma p'tite Sakura, comment vas-tu ? S'exclama une voix féminine et enjouée.  
- Bien, répondit cette dernière avant de se faire étouffer par Sonomi et Tomoyo, comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vue depuis des semaines.  
- Bonjour ma petite fleur de cerisier ! »

La jeune fille se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix chaude et grave, pour apercevoir son grand-père, qui comme à son habitude lui souriait. C'était un grand homme, ni gros, ni maigre, au visage toujours grave entouré d'une barbe blanche et ayant encore une importante quantité de cheveux de même couleur.

« Comment va ma petite fille préférée ?  
- Comment ça préférée, s'indignèrent deux voix derrière.  
- Woé ! Toujours bien, comme à chaque fois que je viens te voir grand-père, lui répondit gaiement la jeune fille. »

Après les formules de politesse et autres discussions sur le temps, l'année scolaire déjà entamée…et le traditionnel déjeuné de famille, ils se rendirent tous les quatre sur le terrain de tennis où Sakura et son grand-père s'affrontèrent, sous le regard bienveillant des deux Daidoji. La jeune fille gagna les deux premières manches sans toute fois gagner le match, puis il retournèrent au manoir et Fujitaka vint récupérer sa fille après avoir promit qu'il assisterait au prochain repas.

* * *

Sakura s'écroula sur le canapé dans le salon et alluma la télé pour regarder les infos en attendant le dîner, elle fut bientôt rejointe par Kelo qui changea de chaîne pour mettre un Reality Show quelconque dont il était fan. Sakura entendit bientôt l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, signe que son frère venait de se lever, dix minutes plus tard le jeune homme descendit les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau et à moitié habillé. La sonnette retentit et il se dirigea vers la porte d'entré pour accueillir Yukito qui venait manger avec eux avant d'aller travailler. 

« Bonsoir, bonsoir, dit le jeune homme en rentrant.  
- Hanyan ! Bonsoir Yuki, répondit Sakura sur un petit nuage.  
- Bonsoir Saki, lui répondit-il avant d'adresser un signe à Fujitaka qui sortait de la cuisine.  
- Bonsoir Yukito, bien dormi ? S'enquit ce dernier.  
- Bien merci.  
- Puisque tout le monde est là on va pouvoir passer à table. »

Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout en n'importe quoi, Toya ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques remarques désobligeantes à sa sœur puis s'attaqua à Kelo, étant donné que cette dernière le rembarra sans qu'il puisse ajouter quelque chose d'intelligent sous le regard amusé de Fujitaka et Yukito, que ces échanges verbaux amusaient plus qu'autres choses. Ils en étaient au dessert lorsque quelque chose attira leur regard à la fenêtre, c'était une chouette beige qui tapait au carreau deux lettres coincées dans son bec. Ils se regardèrent tous et Kelo alla ouvrir la fenêtre permettant ainsi à l'oiseau d'entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier se dirigea vers Sakura, devant qui il déposa les deux enveloppes avant de piquer un bout du cake de Kelo et de repartir par la fenêtre toujours ouverte de la salle à manger sous le regard mauvais de Kelo, véritablement pas content de s'être fait piquer un bout de sa part. Sakura prit l'enveloppe qui indiquait Miss Kinomoto Sakura, 12 Haru Alley, living-room, Tomoeda, Japan. Elle s'apprêtait à la lire lorsque le téléphone sonna, Sakura tendit le bras et décrocha.

« Kinomoto-chan, j'écoute.  
- Allô Saki, c'est Eriol - Eriol-kun comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien, dis-moi Sakura tu n'aurais pas reçu une lettre ?  
- Woé ! Si juste à l'instant.  
- Dans ce cas je te laisse la lire et je te rappelle plus tard.  
- Pas de problème ? Il ne vous est rien arrivé au moins ?  
- Non, non rassures-toi.  
- Oki ! À toute ! »

Sakura lut alors la lettre sous le regard plus qu'interrogatif des personnes présentes.

_Dear Miss Kinomoto,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy headmistress._

« WOE! C'est quoi ce charabia? S'exclama Sakura.  
- Passe je vais te le traduire, lui dit son frère à moitié endormie. »

Elle la lui passa et Toya commença à lire :

« Chère Miss Kinomoto,Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à Hogwarts collège de magie et sorcellerie.  
Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Directrice-adjointe.  
- C'est bien beau tous ça, mais pourquoi j'irais là-bas apprendre quelque chose que je sais déjà ?  
- Chais pas, lui répondit son frère en baillant, un morceau de parchemin s'échappa de sa main.  
- Il y a d'autre parchemin, dit Yukito en baissant pour les ramasser. Ils sont aussi en Anglais.  
- Donne, lui demanda Toya. Miss Kinomoto, votre ami Mr. Hiiragizawa m'a assuré que vous pourriez nous être d'une grande aide dans les événements auxquels nous faisons face actuellement. Votre amie, Miss Daidoji, peut vous accompagner sans aucun problème, vu qu'elle possède un potentiel magique assez intéressant. Je vous pris de donner vos réponses à M. Hiiragizawa. Sincèrement votre Albus Dumbledore, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Il fit une pose, Eh ben dit donc on dirait que tu t'es fait un ami haut placé Kaizu, dit-il avec ironie.  
- Chuis pô un Kaizu, fit Sakura, je vais téléphoner à Eriol.  
- Tu ne compte quand même pas y aller, lui demanda son frère.  
- Eh bien si, si Papa me le permet bien sur, dit-elle en lançant un regard implorant à son père.  
- Si tu y vas avec Eriol, je ne vois pas de problème et puis je pense que Sonomi laissera y aller Tomoyo, vu que cette année elle doit traiter avec les anglais pour je ne sais quelle affaire. »

Sakura lança un regard triomphant à Toya sous le regard amusé de Yukito et Fujitaka.

« Chuis d'accord si je peux faire le voyage avec vous, dit finalement Toya.  
- C'est un moindre mal, répondit Sakura et partant vers le salon pour appeler Tomoyo et donner leur réponse à Eriol en lui précisant qu'il y aurait Toya et donc immanquablement Yukito.»

* * *

Deux jours plus tard Sakura, Tomoyo, Toya, Yukito et Kelo prenait leur vol pour Londres, Les deux jeune filles étaient très excitées par la perspective de revoir Eriol, Kaho et leur deux gardiens, Suppy et Nakuru. Ils arrivèrent tard dans la nuit après environ 13h30 de vol et avec un décalage horaire d'au moins 12 heures et ce dans le mauvais sens, les filles étaient crevées et Kelo avait depuis longtemps déclaré forait, puisqu'il dormait dans le sac de Sakura. Le petit groupe récupéra ses bagages et Toya s'occupa de régler les formalités administratives, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie où ils purent enfin apercevoir leurs hôtes. Eriol ressemblait de plus en plus à Clow, il était plus grand que ce dernier, et avait une carrure un peu plus athlétique, sans ça il en était la réplique parfaite ses cheveux mi-long attachés en catogan. Derrière lui se tenaient deux jeunes femmes, l'une châtain clair et l'autre châtain foncé, environ de même taille cependant la ressemblance s'arrêtait là, puisque Kaho avait les yeux bleus, et le teint pêche et que Nakuru avait quant à elle les yeux ambres et un teint de nacre se rapprochant beaucoup de celui de Tomoyo. 

« Sakura ma fleur p'tite de cerisier ! S'exclama Eriol en embrassant Sakura.  
- Eriol-kun, chuis heureuse de te revoir, lui répondit la jeune fille en se dégageant de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Kaho, Nakuru comment allez-vous ?  
- Très bien, répondirent-elles en cœur.  
- Venez, on va rentrer vous devez être fatigué. »

Les deux jeunes filles tentèrent de faire bonne figure mais les trois anglais virent bien qu'elles tombaient littéralement de fatigue, il adressa un sourire aux deux jeunes hommes qui étaient bien réveillés et ils sortirent tous de l'aéroport pour se diriger vers deux voitures verts anglais.

* * *

Le lendemain Sakura et Tomoyo se levèrent au alentour de 15 heures et trouvèrent tout le monde au salon où Kelo et Suppy se disputaient déjà. 

« Bonjour tout le monde, dirent-elles en rentrant.  
- C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on se lève Kaizu, lui demanda moqueur son frère.  
- Sakura, Tomoyo, coupa Eriol soucieux du volume sonore que pouvait rapidement atteindre une dispute entre les deux Kinomoto, vous avez bien dormi?  
- Oui, merci, lui répondit Tomoyo, pendant que Sakura jetait des regards noirs à son frère.  
- Bien répondit Eriol, on ira demain chercher vos fournitures sur Diagon Alley.  
- Diagon Alley ?  
- Vous verrez demain, ça devrait vous plaire, leur assura Eriol. »

Le lendemain ils se rendirent donc tous au centre ville de Londres où Nakuru et Kaho laissèrent leur voiture pour se rendre dans une sorte de taverne à laquelle les Japonais n'auraient prêté aucune attention, vu sa saleté repoussante. Eriol se dirigea vers Tom pour lui murmurer quelque chose, le gros homme regarda dans leur direction sourit et le jeune anglais leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils passèrent dans l'arrière boutique, Tom sortit une baguette de son tablier et frappa en trois endroits le mur, qui s'ouvrit pour laisser place au chemin de Traverse.

« Woé!  
- Sakura ferme la bouche on dirait un monstre qui bave!  
- Chuis pô un monstre et puis d'abord je bave pas.  
- C'est ça le Godzilla.  
- TOYA je vais te tuer! S'exclama la jeune japonaise en se lançant à la poursuite de son grand frère, sous le regard amusé de leurs amis.  
- Saki, Toya, si partez trop vite on pourra pas se retrouver, entendirent-ils dire Yukito qui réprimait visiblement un fou rire.  
- Faite attention vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un, ajouta Tomoyo. »

À peine avait-elle finie cette phrase que Sakura percuta un jeune homme blond platine accompagné sans doute de sa mère. La femme à ses côtés, avait des cheveux blonds dorés qui encadraient un visage fin au teint clair, des yeux étaient bleu-vert et elle portait une longue robe verte avec par-dessus une grande cape noire avec blason bleu glacier et argent, où un serpent était emmêlé à un M stylisé. Sakura avait entraîné le jeune homme dans sa chute et se trouvait actuellement à cheval sur lui.

« Ce n'est pas que cette situation me gène outre mesure mais j'ai autre chose à faire pour le moment, lui dit en souriant avec charme le blondinet.  
- Gomen nasai! Dit-elle en se relevant en en s'inclinant poliment devant le blond.  
- Pardon ? Lui demanda-t-il incrédule.  
- Saki, s'exclama Eriol en arrivant près d'elle légèrement essoufflé, il venait de courir vers cette dernière pour l'aider, vu qu'elle ne parlait toujours pas anglais. Je suis désolé Malfoy, dit-il en s'adressant au blondinet avec son habituel sourire énigmatique, elle ne parle absolument pas anglais.  
- Bien, s'impatienta la femme, Draco on doit y aller, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune homme.  
- Au revoir, dit ce dernier en regardant Sakura. On se verra à Hogwarts ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Eriol avant de partir à la suite de Narcissa. »

Sakura et Eriol rejoignirent ensuite les autres qui étaient déjà dans la librairie en train de chercher les différents manuels dont ils auraient besoin pour cette année. Ils en ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard avec trois paquets kraft marron, et se dirigèrent vers chez Ollivander pour acheter leur baguette.

« Bonjour, dit en entrant Eriol.  
- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous jeunes gens.  
- Nous venons acheter des baguettes pour ces demoiselles, lui répondit poliment Eriol.  
- Leurs premières baguettes, leur demanda visiblement curieux Ollivander.  
- Oui.  
- Bien, bien, essayez donc celle-ci, dit-il en tendant une baguette à Tomoyo, bois d'if, écaille de Dracon, 23,8 cm.  
- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, lui demanda Tomoyo.  
- Eh! Bien agitez la, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.  
- Whaou! C'est trop beau, s'exclama-t-elle alors que des étincelles sortaient de l'extrémité de sa baguette.  
- Suivant, il prit les mesures de Sakura et parti au fond de son magasin. Tenez, bois de chêne, poil de Kneazle, 21 cm. »

La jeune fille agita la baguette comme elle avait vu sa cousine faire et déclencha une catastrophe, elle reposa l'objet légèrement étonnée. Ollivander lui fit essayer diverse baguette et l'état de sa boutique allait en empirant.

« Tenez, dit Ollivander en lui tendant une sixième baguette, bois de saule, plume de phénix albinos, 21,4 cm.  
- Merci, lui répondit la jeune fille un peu dépitée par ses nombreux échecs, mais qui comprenait enfin l'anglais grâce à un sort d'Eriol. Woé! S'exclama-t-elle, alors qu'elle pouvait sentir ses longs cheveux voler autour d'elle et que des étincelles multicolores s'échappaient de sa baguette.  
- Ma fois!  
- Enfin!  
- Ouf!  
- Magnifique, dit Ollivander en remettant son magasin en ordre d'un seul coup de baguette. »

Ils payèrent et sortirent, Tomoyo voulu passer par l'animalerie pour s'acheter un compagnon, son choix se porta sur chouette hulotte beige. Puis ils allèrent tout manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, Sakura s'arrêta quand même longuement devant la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch pour observer les balais. En effet la jeune japonaise trouvait cela très amusant d'imaginer des toute une équipe volant sur des balais, tout d'un coup le foot lui parut beaucoup moins intéressant. En plus cela avait une petite consonance traditionnelle, le sorcier sur son balai un soir de pleine lune…

* * *

Voilà (L'auteur est fière d'elle, quoiqu'il n'y ait sans doute pas matière à l'être.) Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Bizz 

_Next Access: Hogwarts Express & Château Enchanté_


	2. Hogwarts Express & Château Enchanté

_Disclamer: Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Lady Rowling et aux fantastique et non moins célèbres Miss Clamps._

**When Harry meets Saki**

_Chapitre 2: Hogwarts Express & Château Enchanté_

Le 1er septembre Toya, Yukito et Kaho déposèrent leurs amis à la gare avec leurs malles, non sans leur avoir dit encore une fois au revoir et à Noël. Après avoir passé environ vingt minutes à essayer de convaincre Sakura de foncer dans le mur entre les voies 9 et 10, pour accéder à la voie 9¾, Tomoyo et Eriol l'y entraînèrent de force, laissant le soin à Nakuru de faire suivre leurs bagages. Ils se trouvèrent un compartiment vide où Eriol et Nakuru abandonnèrent les deux jeunes filles, qui avaient réussi à créer un sort de compréhension assez puissant pour qu'il dure au moins une année, seules, enfin pas si seules que ça puisqu'elles avaient avec elles Suppy et Kelo qui à eux deux étaient aussi bruyant qu'un troupeau de mammouth. Nakuru alla rejoindre le carré des professeurs et Eriol une grande brune aux yeux ambre et un jeune homme châtain foncé aux yeux chocolat. Leur relative solitude ne dura que quelques minutes jusqu'au moment où Sakura jeta sur les deux gardiens, toujours en pleine dispute, l'une de ses sandales qui atterrit à grande vitesse sur la tête d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux verts.

« Oups! Désolé, dit la jeune fille rouge de honte. Chuis vraiment désolée, elle le regarda et remarqua une marque sur son visage. Chuis vraiment maladroite, ça ne fait pas trop mal, dit-elle en désignant sa cicatrice, je crains de vous avoir blessé. »

Harry éclata de rire sous le regard étonné de ses amis qui avait vainement essayé de le faire sourire tout l'été, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un réagissait comme ça à la vue de sa cicatrice. Il détailla la jeune fille, elle était de taille moyenne, avait de longs cheveux châtains aux reflets auburn et le teint pêche, de fines lèvres rosé et deux magnifiques yeux vert électrique et avait quelque chose d'émouvant dans le regard. Elle le regarda de plus en plus gênée, se moquait-il d'elle? Non jamais personne ne le faisait, tout le monde la trouvait toujours belle, même ceux qui la détestaient. Il s'arrêta enfin de rire pour dire,

« Non, non chuis pas blessé, il lui fit un clin d'œil, on peut s'asseoir ici, tous les autres wagons sont occupés.  
- Bien sur, répondit Tomoyo de sa voix chantante et cristalline. »

Quatre des six jeunes gens entrèrent, un roux et une brune s'éclipsant. Le brun s'assit en face de Sakura, un garçon un peu gras prenant place à ses côtés ainsi qu'une petite rousse, la blonde s'assit au côté de Tomoyo en face de son amie.

« Je m'appel Harry, Harry Potter, dit-il en leur souriant.  
- Tomoyo Daidoji, répondit la brune sans une seule lueur d'admiration.  
- Sakura Kinomoto, acheva la seconde, et les deux monstres en peluche, c'est Kelo pour le doré et Suppy pour le noiraud, dit-elle en désignant les deux gardiens qui s'étaient calmés depuis le lancé de chaussures.  
- Enchanté, voici Neville Londubat et…  
- Ginny Weasley, la coupa la rousse, je sais encore me présenter comme une grande Harry.  
- Luna Lovegood, continua la blonde mettant fin à la dispute qui allait commencer. Vous êtes dans qu'elle maison?  
- Euh! C'est quoi? Demanda par politesse Tomoyo qui venait de le lire dans la tête de la jeune fille.  
- Vous ne savez pas? Demanda Neville très étonné.  
- Nan!  
- Il y a quatre maisons à Hogwarts et les élèves sont réparties entre elles, leur expliqua Ginny, il y a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw et Slytherin, nous ont est à Gryffindor et Luna à Ravenclaw, la pire c'est Slytherin.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis là Waesel, dit une voix traînante.  
- Ta gueule Malfoy, répliqua Harry blasé, tu pollues l'air.  
- C'est ça Potter, répondit le blond impassible.  
- Dis-moi Malfoy tu devrais pas être dans le wagon des préfets pour le briefing de début d'année, lui demanda Luna, mon père m'a dit que tu avais été nommé préfet en chef.  
- J'y allais, répliqua froidement le blond. »

Il n'avait pas remarqué les deux jeunes Japonaises, qui étaient restées assises, cachées derrière les trois jeunes gens qui s'étaient levées pour lui faire face. Ils se rassirent et Neville arrêta de trembler frénétiquement, Harry adressa un sourire aux deux jeunes filles et porta son attention sur le paysage, caressant distraitement Hedwig, dans sa cage. Sakura se tourna vers Tomoyo, qui donnait à Kelo l'un des cookies qu'Eriol avait préparé la veille.

« Dis-moi, tu crois qu'il nous restera assez de biscuit pour le reste du voyage, demanda Sakura en fixant Kelo, qui s'empiffrait.  
- … Kelo ne répondit pas, ayant la bouche pleine et surtout ne voulant pas attirer l'attention.  
- Il y a un chariot de friandise qui passe durant le voyage, lui répondit Neville.  
- Merci, lui répondit la jeune fille en lui souriant. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.  
- Quand on parle du loup, dit Ginny.  
- Bonjour, les jeunes, qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir? Demanda la grosse dame.  
- Un peu de tous répondit Harry qui sortait de sa bulle, comme d'habitude.  
- Bien, et pour vous? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse des filles.  
- Euh! Sakura se tourna vers Kelo qui regardait le chariot avec envie, n'importe quoi mais au chocolat. La femme lui tendit une boite de Chocogrenouille, il serait possible d'en avoir une dizaine, demanda-t-elle timidement.  
- Bien sur, lui répondit la grosse dame. »

Elle leur donna leur achat et continua son chemin.

« Et bien, t'avais une grande faim, lui dit en souriant Luna.  
- C'est pas ce que vous croyez, c'est lui, dit elle en désignant Kelo qui s'attaquait déjà à la troisième boîte.  
- Tu le nourris pas assez, demanda curieux Neville.  
- Non, non il mange seulement pour un régiment et a toujours faim.  
- Kelo si tu mange tout maintenant, il ne te restera plus rien pour le reste du voyage, lui dit gentiment Tomoyo, en lui caressant le haut du crane. »

Il lui fit une grimace, et parti courir après sa quatrième Chocogrenouille, qui se faisait la malle, la jeune Japonaise en profita pour lui subtiliser ses autres friandises. Suppy lui lança un regard outré, Sakura le regarda faire manquant de s'étouffer et les jeunes sorciers anglais étaient visiblement très intéressés par les deux gardiens.

« C'est un animal de compagnie traditionnelle de votre pays? Demanda Luna.  
- Euh! Sakura lança un regard désespéré à Tomoyo.  
- Oui, ils sont très courrant chez nous, ce sont des sortes d'esprits qui protège les enfants, ils ont des caractères très variables, ainsi Kelo adore le sucre et Suppy déteste ça, répondit-elle en volant au secours de sa cousine.  
- C'est très intéressant, lui répondit-elle en souriant, puis elle repartit dans sa bulle avec Ginny.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils savent faire, demanda Harry visiblement intéressé, à part manger. Regard noir de la part du goinfre.  
- A vrai dire j'en sais rien, ils sont toujours là pour nous aider, mais on ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils sont et d'où ils viennent. En général les gens les offrent à leur enfant plus par folklore qu'autre chose.  
- Je vois. »

_Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout du train._

« Mei, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Lui demanda irrité Shaolan.  
- Oups! Répondit la brunette, j'ai oublié de te dire qu'Eriol faisait le trajet avec nous cette année. Quelle tête en l'air je fais, dit-elle faussement ennuyée.  
- Mouais, essaye d'être plus convaincante la prochaine fois, grommela-t-il.  
- Xiao, fait pas l'enfant s'il te plaît, lui dit en souriant Eriol.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
- Voir mon adorable parent un peu plus souvent, quelle question !  
- Eriol s'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est que tu ne sors pas de chez toi à moins d'avoir une urgence.  
- J'avais l'urgent besoin de vous voir, répondit Eriol toujours souriant.  
- Merlin seul, sait à quel point je déteste qu'on se fiche de moi.  
- Allons, allons, Xiao, répondit Eriol. »

Au même moment la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit et Hermione passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

« Vous devriez vous habiller, on arrive bientôt.  
- Merci, Hermione, lui répondit tous sourire Meilin en se levant et en commençant à se changer dans le compartiment.  
- Tu ne sors pas, pour allez te changer, lui demanda intriguée Hermione.  
- Ils n'ont aucun cran et en plus ce sont mes cousins, lui répondit la Chinoise alors que les garçons commençaient à enlever leur chemise.  
- A plus, leur dit Hermione en partant.  
- Je crois que tu l'as traumatisée, dit en souriant Eriol.  
- Mais non elle s'en remettra, t'en fais pas.  
- Bon ben je vais y aller, dit Eriol après avoir mit son uniforme, on se revoit au Collège.  
- À pluche, lui répondit Meilin. »

Eriol arriva dans le compartiment des filles où il les trouva avec deux autres demoiselles en train de se changer.

« Oups! Pardon, dit-il en sortant du compartiment.  
- C'est bon tu peux entrer, lui dit la voix de Tomoyo à travers la porte.  
- Encore une fois désoler, dit-il en entrant.  
- C'est pas grave, lui dirent en souriant les Japonaises.  
- Parlez pour vous, dit Ginny. Même mon frère ne m'a jamais vu dans cette tenue.  
- Il n'a pas vu quoi ton frère, demanda Harry en entrant à son tour suivi de Neville.  
- Ginny en sous-vêtement lui répondit Luna.  
- Ah! Harry Potter, dit-il en tendant la main à Eriol.  
- Hiiragizawa Eriol, lui répondit ce dernier en saisissant la main offerte.  
- T'es aussi nouveau. C'est rare d'avoir autant de nouveau comme ça. Vous entrez en quelles années?  
- Je suis en sixième année à Slytherin, répondit poliment Eriol. Par contre ces deux demoiselles viennent du Japon. Nous sommes parents, des cousins éloignés.  
- Ah, et tu sais que…  
- Je rien du tout, Miss Gryffindor, chacun fait ce qui lui plait, notre maison ne nous définit pas.  
- Ah vous êtes là! S'exclamèrent Hermione et Ron, on vous a cherché partout.  
- Eh! Je te connais, tu es le cousin des Li, dit Hermione.  
- Shaolan est là? Demanda Sakura toute blanche.  
- Oups j'ai peut-être gaffé, dit Hermione sous le regard noir d'Eriol.  
- Oui, je voulais te le dire mais j'en ai pas eu le temps, dit Eriol. Ça ne remet rien en cause, j'espère?  
- Non, mais j'aurais préféré le savoir dès le début. J'aurais pu… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre, alors que Kelo venait se placer sur ses genoux. Harry de son côté jugea bizarre la réaction de Sakura. Hermione quant à elle trouvait cette histoire « de remettre quelque chose en cause » bizarre.

« Li, c'est le cousin de la brune qui traîne toujours avec Cho, non? Demanda Harry à Hermione.  
- C'est ça, donc vous êtes de la même famille, lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Mei est là aussi, demanda Tomoyo tout sourire.  
- Oui, mais c'est un peu compliqué.  
- Et tu es parent aussi avec les filles, lui demanda Ginny.  
- Oui.  
- Donc elles sont parentes aussi avec les Li? Demanda Harry avec espoir.  
- Jamais de la vie, répondit vivement Sakura, jamais je ne serais parente avec lui. »

Un silence gêné s'installa dans le compartiment puis une secousse se fit ressentir et le train à vapeur rouge s'arrêta. Ils prirent leurs bagages et sortirent sur le quai, un géant s'avança vers les deux nouvelles.

« Laissez vos bagages, et venez. Vous devez aller avec les premières années.  
- D'accord.  
- Les premières années, par ici cria le géant. Sakura se réfugia derrière Eriol et Tomoyo regarda tous les petits s'avancer timidement vers lui.  
- Vous êtes tous là, bien suivez-moi. »

Ils marchèrent un peu et arrivèrent à un grand lac, dont les eaux étaient noires à cause de la nuit. Il montèrent dans des barques qui se mirent en route vers le château qui se trouvait sur la rive d'en face.

* * *

Après le traditionnel discours de McGonagall sur ce que sont les maisons, il entrèrent dans la grande salle. Les deux jeunes filles avancèrent au milieu des premières années entre deux tables en passant, elles repérèrent Eriol à la table de Slytherin et reconnurent Harry et ses amis à la table de Gryffindor et les cousins Li, un peu plus loin. Le Choixpeau entonna une nouvelle chanson que tous les élèves applaudirent. Puis la répartition commença. 

« Brenan Arts, appela McGonagall.  
- Gryffindor! Cria le Choixpeau.  
- Morgan Bynight, une petite brune au regard geai et bleu s'avança.  
- Gryffindor!  
- Morgause Bynight, une seconde brune, s'avança, ses yeux étaient bleu marine.  
- Des jumelles, très différente, Slytherin! »

… Il y eut encore une trentaine d'élève répartie et Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Nous accueillons cette année deux nouvelles élèves, je vous demanderai de bien les accueillir.  
- Daidoji Tomoyo, Tomoyo se dirigea vers le tabouret et s'assit, sous les regards plus qu'insistant de certains garçons qui la détaillaient.  
- Beaucoup de courage et une grande soif de savoir, oh! Ravenclaw! Tomoyo se leva et rejoint le table de Luna qui lui fit une place à ses côtés.  
- Kinomoto Sakura, la rousse se dirigea vers le Choixpeau.  
- Tien, tien, l'héritière de Clow, pourquoi pas? Slytherin ! Elle se leva sous le regard effaré d'Harry et Shaolan et se dirigea vers la table de Slytherin. »

* * *

Dès que les premières années étaient entrées dans la salle suivit des trois adolescents, ils furent la cible de tous les regards et l'origine d'une partie des murmure qui allaient de table en table. Harry remarqua que Malfoy et Eriol fixaient de façon insistante Sakura et que les fameux Li discutaient entre eux sans se soucier de ce qui les entouraient. Draco eut un petit sourire en voyant entrer la jeune fille qui l'avait bousculé sur le Chemin de Traverse, une semaine auparavant il vit aussi le regard noir que lui lança Harry. Durant tous le temps que dura la répartition il ne put arrêter de la fixer. Enfin la première des jeunes femmes fut appelée, Tomo quelque chose, de toute manière son nom n'avait pas d'importance elle était à Ravenclaw et ensuite la rousse, Sakura, il avait retenu son nom, car être ami avec elle serait très intéressant pour lui, son père lui avait tant parlé des Puissances qu'en rencontrer une était pour lui un fait à un pas manquer. Il fut au comble de sa joie lorsqu'il entendit le Choixpeau crier Slytherin et qu'il vit le regard dépité d'Harry et compagnie. Harry devait attendre avec impatience de savoir où la cousine de Tomoyo allait être envoyée, il remarque aussi qu'à l'appel de son nom les Li s'étaient redressés et avaient regardé fixement Eriol avec un mélange de frustration et de compréhension. Harry entendit avec horreur le Choixpeau l'envoyer à Slytherin et eu la même réaction que Shaolan, incompréhension. Comment une fille aussi gentille et douce pouvait être envoyée à Slytherin, cette fausse à serpent et futur Mangemort. Son cousin y était déjà de toute façon, il lança un regard interrogatif à Tomoyo qui visiblement était interloquée.

* * *

« Très bien, reprit Dumbledore, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Firenze assurera conjointement au professeur Trelawney les cours de divination et que Miss Akizuki, Nakuru se leva, assura la fonction de professeur de magie élémentale. Des murmures parcoururent la grande salle, et enfin que les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal seront assurés par Livia Flesh. Sur ce bon appétit. » 

Les tables se couvrirent de nourriture et tous les élèves se mirent à manger en discutant de choses diverses et variées. Arrivé à la fin du repas Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« Je tiens à rappeler que la forêt interdite l'est toujours et que la demande des frères Weasley, pour la rebaptiser le petit bois joli, a été rejetée, que la liste des objets prohibés est affichée devant le bureau de Monsieur Filch notre concierge que cette année j'aimerais que Mrs Norris soit laissée tranquille. Qu'il y aura seulement deux sorties au village de Pré-au-Lard et un bal pour les élèves à partir de la quatrième année. Les deux préfets en chef de cette année sont Miss Granger et Monsieur Malfoy. Bonne nuit et à demain.  
- Les premières années, appelèrent les préfets des différentes maisons à l'intention des bouts de chou, qui ne savait pas trop où aller. »

Nos trois amis se séparèrent donc sans avoir pu se parler pour suivre leur préfet. Harry réussi à attraper Tomoyo et Luna avant qu'elles ne partent vers leur dortoir.

« Luna ! Tomoyo !  
- Oui Harry, répondit la blonde.  
- Tu sais pourquoi ta cousine a été envoyée à Slytherin ?  
- C'est doute à cause de son ancêtre, j'ai pas vraiment le droit d'en parler, mais tu devrais en discuter avec elle si tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi, ajouta Tomoyo qui avait mal à la tête à cause des pensées mal maîtrisées d'Harry. Bonne nuit ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent vers leur salle commune, et arrivée là-bas elle montèrent directement se coucher.

* * *

De leur côté Sakura et Eriol suivaient le groupe en discutant. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé au Choixpeau, Saki.  
- Une chose sans importance, répondit cette dernière sans le regarder.  
- Tu pourras pas l'éviter indéfiniment.  
- Éviter qui ? Demanda Draco qui avait laissé à Pansy le soin d'ouvrir la marche.  
- Mon cousin, répondit Eriol en lui souriant.  
- Il est dans quelle maison ?  
- Gryffindor, répondit Sakura.  
- Ah ! Je ne vous ai pas vu dans le train.  
- Et bien on était avec des Gryffindors, Eriol avec ses cousins et moi avec un certain Harry Potter. Voyant la grimace de Malfoy elle s'empressa d'ajouter, il est très sympa tu sais.  
- Peut être avant mais maintenant que vous êtes à Slytherin, il doit vous haïre, et puis on se déteste.  
- Si tu le dis, lui répondit un peu triste Sakura, avant de recevoir un projectile de 60 kilos dans le dos.  
- Saki, c'est génial, s'exclama le dit projectile, j'ai été un peu étonnée par ta maison mais bon.  
- Nakuru, tu pourrais me lâcher, je sais bien que mon frère te manque mais ne reporte pas toute ton affection sur moi, s'il te plait, j'aimerais finir l'année en un seul morceau, lui dit gentiment Sakura, quant à ma place chez Slytherin je suppose que je la dois à Clow.  
- Qui d'autre, lui répondit malicieusement Eriol.  
- Qui est Clow ? Demanda curieux Malfoy, les trois jeunes gens se tournèrent vers lui. Sakura était en train de chercher une excuse, Nakuru regardait ses chaussures et Eriol, égale à lui-même, lui fit un grand sourire.  
- Woé ! C'est… Euh…  
- Notre ancêtre commun à la cinquième génération, répondit Eriol, assez proche de la réalité.  
- Vous êtes des sangs purs, alors ?  
- Pardon ? Demanda Sakura interloquée, et pas sur d'avoir bien saisi le sens de sa phrase.  
- Pourquoi serait-on à Slytherin sans ça ? Répondit Eriol.  
- On est arrivé, miss Akizuki, bonne nuit, lui dit mielleusement Draco avant d'entrer, suivit d'Eriol et Sakura. »

Sakura et Eriol dirent au revoir à Nakuru et suivirent Draco, la salle commune de Slytherin n'avait rien de très engageant, mais Sakura s'y sentit très à l'aise. Un ordre maniaque régnait dans la salle, les fauteuils en cuir luisaient dans l'obscurité.

« Voilà l'escalier pour le côté fille est là, dit-il en désignant un escalier en colimaçon qui montait, et ceux des garçons là.  
- Bonne nuit, petite fleur, dit Eriol en embrassant sur le front Sakura.  
- Bonne nuit Eriol, Malfoy-san. Sur ce elle monta l'escalier.  
- Elle ne semble pas m'apprécier, lui dit Draco après un moment.  
- Saki, non elle très gentille, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Eriol alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'escalier pour descendre dans leur chambre.  
- Elle ne m'appel jamais par mon prénom.  
- Ah ! Ça c'est parce qu'au Japon, on n'utilise le prénom d'une personne que lorsqu'elle nous est intime, comme un membre de sa famille ou un petit ami.  
- OK je comprends mieux.  
- Si tu es sympa avec elle, elle t'appellera Draco dans une semaine, au plus. Les amis sont vraiment sacrés pour elle.  
- Tien ils ont mit tes affaires dans la deuxième chambre de préfet, on ne doit plus avoir assez de place pour tous les élèves, supposa Malfoy.  
- Sans doute, lui dit Eriol en entrant dans sa chambre.  
- T'en as mit du temps, s'exclama une petite voix.  
- Spinel ! Tu pourrais pas être plus discret.  
- S'cuse, j'ai pas l'habitude de me faire passer pour un adorable animal de compagnie. C'est rageant de ne pas pouvoir dire ce que l'on pense. J'en arrive à plaindre le ventre sur patte.  
- Bonne nuit Spinel, lui répondit Eriol qui se couchait. »

De son côté Sakura avait fini par trouver sa chambre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. En plus Kelo lui faisait la tête car elle avait oublié de lui rapporter à manger. Elle se leva pour se rendre dans la salle commune et s'assit dans un grand fauteuil devant le feu, elle commençait seulement à somnoler lorsque Peeves arriva dans la pièce. Elle fit un bon et voulu crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, trop paralysée pour faire le moindre geste Sakura vit l'esprit frappeur voler jusqu'à elle tout étonné de lui faire peur car en général ceux de cette maison lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle finit par sortir de sa torpeur et couru jusque devant la porte de la chambre d'Eriol, sur laquelle elle tambourina jusqu'à ce que Suppy lui ouvre, elle s'engouffra dans la chambre et tomba sur un Eriol à moitié endormit.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Saki ?  
- Un fanfan… un fantô…  
- Un fantôme, demanda Suppy.  
- Ah !  
- Saki chuis désolé j'ai oublié de t'en parler.  
- Tu parles d'un oubli, Li passe encore mais les fantômes. Si tu me l'avais dit, ch'rais pô venue. Et Kelo qui boude.  
- Saki calme-toi, tu vas finir par réveiller tout le monde.  
- S'cuse, c'est juste que ça fait beaucoup pour une seule journée.  
- Je sais, allez vient asseoir, dit-il en tapant sur le lit à côté de lui. Écoute ma petite fleur, il est essentiel que tu fasses ce pourquoi tu es venu. »

Ils discutèrent pendant encore un bout de temps et Eriol finit par se rendre compte que Sakura s'était endormie contre lui, il remonta les couvertures sur elle et s'allongea à côté en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle se reprocha de lui et soupira, il sombra lui-même bien vite dans le monde des songes.

* * *

Voilà le nouveau (enfin pas si nouveau que ça si on prend en compte le fait que c'est une réédition. Bizz à tous et toutes, j'essaierai de poster d'ici la semaine prochaine la suite mais je promet rien je suis en période de partiel (Lecteur: mais on n'en a rien à faire ta vie, publis et tais-toi!) 

Je tiens aussi à remercier Little Star, Vyrses et Sakuralittle, cependant pour ce qui ne sont pas enregistré, si vous voulez des réponses il me faut vos adresses.

_Next Access: Cours et Quidditch_


	3. Cours et Quidditch

_Disclaimer: Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Lady Rowling et aux fantastique et non moins célèbres Miss Clamps._

**When Harry meets Saki**

_Chapitre 3: Cours et Quidditch_

C'est Draco qui les trouva le lendemain, alors qu'il allait réveiller Eriol pour qu'ils puissent aller déjeuner. La lumière de la porte ouverte les réveilla et Sakura démêla sans vergogne ses membres de ceux d'Eriol qui lui souriait toujours.

« Bien dormi, Saki.  
- Très bien merci, je vais aller me changer, on se retrouve dans la salle commune dans dix minutes ?  
- Bien sur princesse. »

Elle passa devant Draco en lui souriant et sortit bien vite de la pièce, sous le regard protecteur d'Eriol. Le blond se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer, légèrement tendu sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Eriol se lava, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et monta dans la salle commune, dans laquelle Sakura l'attendait déjà en discutant avec Draco, qui était accompagné de Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini.

« Whaou, dit donc t'as battu un record ce matin.  
- Eriol c'est à Nakuru que mon frère manque pour le moment je peux m'en passer, lui répondit sarcastiquement Sakura.  
- On y va, demanda le blond, escorté des trois jeunes hommes.  
- Oui, oui on arrive lui répondirent les deux amis. »

Ils sortirent de la salle commune, et Eriol attrapa la main droite de Sakura qui se laissa faire. Blaise entama la discussion avec elle, alors que les autres gardaient le silence en les suivant. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent Ginny, Luna et Tomoyo, cette dernière se jeta sur sa cousine sous le regard étonné des personnes présentes. Draco et ses compagnons continuèrent leur chemin sans un mot pour les autres.

« T'as bien dormi ? Demanda Tomoyo.  
- Euh…Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Eriol. Très bien.  
- Eriol tient, message de Kaho, dit Tomoyo en lui tendant une lettre.  
- Merci Tomy. »

Les quatre demoiselles qui se dirigèrent vers la table de Gryffindor.

« Tu as vu, pas une insulte, dit Ginny.  
- Ouais !  
- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Demanda Saki.  
- Euh ! Disons que ça fait cinq ans qu'on connaît Malfoy et compagnie et cinq ans qu'ils nous pourrissent la vie, et aujourd'hui rien, lui répondit Ginny.  
- Il doit être malade, ajouta Luna.  
- Qui ça ? Demanda une voix masculine dans leur dos.  
- Malfoy ! Répondirent en cœur Ginny et Luna.  
- Et il va en mourir ? Demanda Ron.  
- Ron, c'est pas sympa, le sermonna Hermione. Même quand tu détestes quelqu'un tu ne dois pas souhaiter sa mort.  
- 'Mione on parle de Malfoy là, lui reprocha Harry. Sakura, tu survis dans cette fosse aux serpents ?  
- Woé ! Oui, tu sais, ils sont sympas, pô très chaleureux, mais sympa.  
- Si tu le dis.  
- S'cusez-moi Eriol m'appel.  
- Whaou ! Même moi j'avais pas remarqué, dit Tomoyo.  
- C'est un lien ma chère, que ta particularité ne parviendra jamais à égaler, dit en partant Sakura.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ?  
- Ma fois, répondit Tomoyo en entraînant Luna vers la table de Ravenclaw.  
- Eh ! Ma tartine! S'exclama Ron, alors que Tomoyo s'éloignait avec Luna et en mordant dans la dite tartine.  
- Elles sont bizarres, vous trouvez pas, dit Hermione.  
- Non, c'est juste qu'on ne les connaît pas, répondit Ron entre bouchées.  
- Peut-être…  
- A quoi tu pense 'Mione ? Demanda curieux Harry.  
- Qu'avec le retour de Voldemort, on devrait faire attention aux gens qu'on rencontre surtout s'ils sont à Slytherin.  
- Sakura ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche, les interpella une voix grave.  
- Shao… Li !  
- Granger.  
- Xiao a raison, même si elles ont leurs petits secrets, ça n'en fait pas pour autant des mangemorts, Dit Meilin en allant s'asseoir à la table d'à côté avec Cho. »

…Shaolan prit des tartines et sortit de la grande salle.

« Ils ont incontestablement raison. Par quoi on commence ?  
- Potion, deux heures avec Slytherin !  
- Blasant, on commence toujours par ça, répondit Ron.  
- Que veux-tu ?  
- C'est vraiment pas marrant on commence toujours par deux heures de Potion en commun avec Slytherin.  
- Vois le côté positif Harry, tu pourras voir la belle japonaise durant deux longues heures, le charia Ron.  
- Grrrr ! »

_Pendant ce temps_

« Miss Kinomoto, Le directeur voudrait vous parler, lui indiqua Snape.  
- Bien professeur. Eriol, je te rejoins dès que je peux.  
- Miss Kinomoto, comment allez-vous ? Demanda le directeur en la regardant pardessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
- Je vais bien professeur.  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle, je pense que votre cousin vous a expliqué pourquoi nous avons requis votre présence.  
-Eriol m'a expliqué que vous aviez des problèmes avec un mage noir et que cherchant votre ami Clow Read, vous vous étiez rendu compte que vous aviez sa réincarnation dans votre école.  
- C'est exactement cela, miss. Il m'a expliqué que c'était vous qui déteniez les pouvoir de Clow et que vous aviez plus ou moins l'habitude de lutter contre les mages noir.  
- On peut dire ça comme ça professeur, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez faite demander ce matin ?  
-J'ai été très surpris et à la fois absolument pas surprit par la maison que vous avez intégrée cependant je préférerais que vous n'y restiez pas. - Euh… Vous savez chuis très bien à Slytherin, il fait un peu froid mais ça va ! Si, si je vous assure. Et puis au pire je pourrais toujours utiliser une carte pour me créer un endroit bien à moi.  
- Hum, hum si je puis me permettre Miss Kinomoto, il me semble plus raisonnable de vous changer de maison, intervint Dumbledore.  
- Mais…  
- Miss, si vous voulez, on pourrait trouver un compromit, vous restez à Slytherin mais on vous change de dortoir. Il y a un ensemble de chambre donnant sur une sorte de salle commune inutilisée. Vous pourriez avec Miss Daidoji vous y installer, comme ça vous ne changé pas de maison et vous pourrez être plus souvent avec votre cousine.  
- Vous n'avez pas peur que cela créé des tensions dans ma maison et avec mes camarades ? Mettez à notre disposition si vous le souhaitez un endroit où nous pourrons nous rendre mais je ne changerais pas de dortoir.  
- Bien, le professeur McGonagall viendra vous chercher ce soir après les cours. »

Elle le remercia et se dépêcha de partir vers les cachots où le cours de potion se déroulait. Elle arriva avec évidemment quelques minutes de retard mais Snape ne dit rien, puisqu'il favorisait sa propre maison. Le cours se déroula sans événement notable, à part bien sur l'inévitable explosion du chaudron de Neville, la mise en binôme des préfets en chef et les points retirés à Gryffindor. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident et peu après leur cours défense contre les forces du mal, la directrice de Gryffindor vint la chercher sous le regard étonné du groupe de Gryffindor gravitant autour d'Harry. Elle mena les trois nouveaux au 2cd étages, devant le tableau du chevalier du Catogan.

« Voilà, nous y sommes, dit le Professeur McGonagall, il vous faut choisir un mot de passe. Les deux Japonaises se regardèrent.  
- Nadeshiko, lui répondit Sakura.  
- Chevalier ?  
- C'est bon j'enregistre, répondit le tableau. Voilà, il pivota révélant une salle.  
- Woé ! C'est trop bô !  
- Voilà vous vous avez deux chambres au fond, sur ce elle les quitta.  
- T'as vu cette pièce, s'exclama Sakura.  
- Tu sais la salle commune de Ravenclaw est un peu dans le même genre sauf qu'il y a des livres partout.  
- Celle de Slytherin n'est pas géniale, je me demande comment fait Eriol pour l'apprécier, et en plus il y fait froid.  
- Ma foi. »

* * *

Les sélections de Quidditch arrivèrent rapidement et comme il manquait un poursuiveur et un gardien chez Slytherin, ils étaient tous en effervescence, les verts et argents car ils se demandaient qui remplacerait les anciens membres de l'équipe et les autres pour savoir quels bouffons, d'après Harry et compagnie, les remplaceraient. C'est donc avec un certain amusement qu'ils se rendirent sur le terrain ce samedi matin. Les premiers candidats étaient tordants, en effet soit ils se prenaient des Cognards envoyés par Crabbe et Goyle (Débile 1, Débile 2 pour ceux qui connaissent) soit ils étaient d'une nullité affligeante. Enfin arrivèrent sur le terrain sous le regard étonné de Harry et Ron, Sakura suivit de Eriol. Le jeune homme tenait un balai qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu et la seconde tenait une sorte de bâton ailé rose et blanc. Tous la fixèrent avec surprise surtout lorsqu'elle enfourcha le dit bâton en s'envola. 

« Euh! Kinomoto c'est quoi ce truc, lui demanda dubitatif Draco.  
- C'est heu…  
- … Les balais de Quidditch chez eux, la coupa Eriol désireux de préserver leur mission.  
- Ok, mais Eriol tu peux lui prêter le tien le temps des sélections.  
- Ouaish ! Tiens ma puce, dit-il en lui tendant son balai.  
- Mershi Eriol, dit-elle en lui faisant une bise sonore sur la joue droite.  
- Ok et pour quel poste tu es là ? Lui demanda d'un ton neutre Draco.  
- Pour celui de Poursuiveuse, répondit-elle en lui souriant.  
- Et toi Eriol ?  
- Celui de Gardien, je pouvais pas la laisser seule sur le terrain, dit-il en désignant la jeune fille qui discutait avec les deux gorilles de Malfoy.  
- Ok! Crabbe! Goyle! En place, Kinomoto tu peux y aller. »

Elle lui fit un signe et s'éleva rapidement dans les airs, les deux poursuiveurs titulaires lui firent plusieurs passe simple puis enchaînèrent avec des plus compliqué et la jeune fille ne faiblit pas ; ils avaient épuisé leur passe non vicieuse et comme la jeune fille tenait bon ils commencèrent à lui en faire, elle les rattrapa toutes plus ou moins. Ils se posèrent et les deux Poursuiveurs allèrent voir Draco qui revint vers elle deux minutes plus tard.

« Bienvenu dans l'équipe Kinomoto, lui dit Draco un léger sourire en coin.  
- Oh ! Mershi, lui répondit cette dernière avant de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire subir le même traitement qu'à Eriol quelques minutes auparavant, il se laissa faire trop surpris pour amorcer le moindre mouvement.  
- Bien Eriol on passe à toi. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça un sourire avant de récupérer son balai et de s'envoler suivit du reste de l'équipe. Il fut lui aussi sélectionné (non! Sans blague! Ça vous étonne!)

* * *

Depuis les gradins la plupart des membres des équipes adverses avaient assisté aux sélections. Harry et Ron avaient carrément halluciné lorsque Sakura avait débarqué avec son bâton ailé, mais encore plus lorsqu'ils avaient vu la jeune fille voler. 

« T'as vu comment elle vole, lui souffla Ron, on dirait qu'elle fait ça depuis des années.  
- Ouais, elle est plutôt bonne.  
- Tu veux rire, elle est sans doute meilleure que Ginny qui vole depuis longtemps.  
- Ouais, ouais, lui répondit distraitement Harry qui ne lâchait pas Sakura du regard. »

Il l'aimait bien, c'était une jeune fille différente de celles qu'il connaissait, elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à sa célébrité, un peu comme Hermione, sauf que contrairement à cette dernière elle était définitivement énigmatique, bien sur Hermione avait changé depuis sa première année. Mais la jeune japonaise, avait quelque chose de troublant, peut-être une ressemblance avec sa mère, il avait envie de la protéger. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la réaction de Sakura à ce que Draco venait de lui annoncer. Comment cet ange pouvait embrasser la fouine, mais ce ne fut pas ça qui l'étonna le plus ce fut l'absence de réaction de Malfoy et le trouble que l'on pouvait voir dans son attitude. D'accord depuis que son père avait été enfermé, ce dernier se tenait à carreau voir même était sympa avec eux, enfin par rapport aux années précédentes et puis Hermione leur avait assuré qu'il était toujours courtois avec elle lors de leur fréquente rencontre, pour leurs choses de préfets.

« Je comprends pas qu'une fille aussi sympa qu'elle puisse s'entendre avec ce serpent, dit Ron.  
- Moi non plus, mais tu sais, il est peut-être sympa avec elle parce qu'elle est de pur-sang.  
- Enfin moi aussi je le suis, et c'est pas pour autant qu'on s'entend bien.  
- Ouais mais toi t'es ami avec moi.  
- Elle aussi !  
- Écoute, j'en sais rien, finit par dire Harry fatigué de devoir chercher les réponses aux interrogations de Ron.  
- C'est parce qu'elle est Sakura, leur dit une voix provenant de derrière eux. »

Ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir Tomoyo qui discutait avec Meilin et Shaolan, elle leur sourit puis se retourna vers Meilin et lui répondit.

« C'est bizarre j'avais l'impression qu'elle était juste derrière nous, lui souffla Ron.  
- Moi aussi.  
- De quoi vous parlez, tous les deux ? Leur demanda Hermione qui relevait le nez de son livre.  
- De rien ! Lui répondit Harry.  
- Tien ceux de Slytherin sont sortis du terrain, ça va être le tour de Ravenclaw, dit Ron.  
- Ouais, et c'est pas Cho Chang là-bas, dit Hermione.  
- Si, répondit Harry en soupirant.  
- Tu aimes les Asiatiques ? Lui demanda une voix dans son dos.  
- Kinomoto-chan! Ça va ?  
- Toujours depuis ce matin, lui répondit la jeune fille en souriant.  
- On t'a vu voler, tu te débrouilles bien, la complimenta Ron.  
- Merci.  
- Tu vol depuis combien de temps, lui demanda ce dernier.  
- Woé ! Chais plus, alors 2cd, 3e…CM1, dit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. Ça fait 7 ans ! Mais c'était la première fois sur un balai, c'est super.  
- Comme toujours, le sport, le sport, dit une voix énergique derrière eux.  
- Mei ! Tomy ! Dit-elle enthousiaste omettant volontairement Shaolan qui partit voir Eriol.  
- Saki-chan, tu pourrais être plus sympa avec Xiao, lui reprocha Tomoyo.  
- Je sais, et j'essaye mais lorsque je le vois, je peux pas m'en empêcher.  
- Tu sais il a changé depuis la dernière fois, lui dit Meilin en souriant.  
- J'espère parce que ne souhaiterais même pas à ma pire ennemie ce qu'il m'a fait.  
- Je crois qu'il regrette sincèrement d'avoir laissé Yelan décider pour lui, dit Mei.  
- S'xusez les filles mais c'est quoi le problème avec Li, leur demandèrent Harry et ses deux amis.  
- Euh c'est compliqué, leur répondit Tomoyo devançant Sakura.  
- Y a rien de compliqué, s'insurgea la jeune fille, il a trahi ma confiance en se cachant derrière Yelan !  
- Saki, t'es injuste tu sais bien comment est sa mère elle l'aurait dépecé vivant s'il n'était pas rentré, répondit Meilin.  
- Ne mets pas la faute sur Yelan, s'énerva Sakura, c'est quelqu'un de très bien contrairement à son fils.  
- Oh ! Vous avez vu, Parkinson est en train de rouler un patin à Malfoy, coupa maladroitement Ron pour essayer de mettre fin à dispute.  
- C'est dégueulasse, ajouta Hermione, qui avait comprit ce qu'il essayait de faire.  
- Où ça ? Demanda Mei qui avait retrouvé de sa bonne humeur.  
- Ils viennent de partir, souffla Harry qui avait lui aussi comprit le manège de ces deux amis.  
- Tu viens Tomoyo faut que j'aille dire ça partout ou alors je vais perdre cette réputation de commère qui me va si bien, commença la brune.  
- Tu sais Mei, ce ne serait pas plus mal, répondit la jeune fille en partant à sa suite.  
- Faut que j'y aille aussi, dit Sakura en se levant, au faite merci Ron. »

La jeune Japonaise se leva et partit sous le regard interloqué des trois amis, qui ne s'attendaient pas une telle vivacité d'esprit de sa part.

« Des fois je me demande si elle ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre tous ce qui se passe autour d'elle, lâcha Hermione, elle en sait plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraître.  
- Si tu le dis, lui répondit Harry pas convaincu du tout.  
- J'ai rien trouvé, sur elle et sa famille dans le registre des grandes familles de sang-pur.  
- C'est pas pour autant qu'elle est du côté de Voldy. Enfin Hermione ça fait plus d'un mois que tu la côtoie tous les jours, c'est plutôt une fille extra, lui dit Ron.  
- Justement c'est suspect, elle est à Slytherin et elle est aussi amie avec nous, je la trouve trop parfaite, moi !  
- Tu sais Hermione, je crois que tu cherches des complications là il n'y en a pas, lui dit en se levant Harry. »

Ron et Hermione se levèrent à leur tour et tous trois retournèrent vers le château et leur salle commune. Ils croisèrent Sakura qui discutait presque civilement avec Shaolan, et ils captèrent un bout de leur conversation.

« Mais je crois que les rêves d'enfant sont fait pour le rester, aussi beau soient-ils »

Hermione les abandonna peu avant d'arriver au portrait de la grosse dame prétextant un devoir à finir à la biblio.

* * *

Sakura partit en direction du château et aperçut Draco et Eriol qui semblait attendre qu'elle ait fini de discuter avec la bande à Potter pour pouvoir rentrer. Avec le mois qui s'était écoulé la jeune fille s'était autant rapproché de Draco que d'Harry, ce qui ne gênait pas l'un mettait dans une colère noire l'autre. A chaque fois que la jeune fille discutait avec les Gryffindors, Draco allait se défouler dans la Salle sur Demande. Si Sakura ne remarquait pas le manège Eriol, lui, avait très bien comprit que son amie, en plus de protéger Harry avait réussi à accomplir la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confié à lui. Elle avait rendu Draco Malfoy aussi inoffensif que sa nature lui permettait de l'être, au moins aucun danger ne serait à venir de ce côté là. De plus une sorte de relation bizarre s'était tissé entre nos trois Slytherins, c'était un cérémonial innocent et si étrange à la fois. 

« Merci de m'avoir attendu, leur dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence.  
- De rien, Kinomoto.  
- Tu peux m'appeler Sakura, si tu veux, lui dit-elle en souriant, t'as pas l'air très à l'aise avec mon nom de famille.  
- Seulement si tu m'appel Draco, lui répondit-il en fixant le château.  
- Ça me parait équitable, répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Eriol. Il voulait quoi Li ?  
- Savoir pourquoi on est là !  
- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?  
- La même chose que d'habitude, des fois je me demande où est passé son intelligence légendaire.  
- Il l'a laissé à Hong Kong quand il est parti, répondit sarcastiquement Sakura.  
- Saki, tu devrais lui parler, tu sais ça fait du bien des fois de s'expliquer.  
- Je le ferais.  
- Quand ?  
- Chais pô moi, c'est déjà un grand pas que j'envisage de lui parler alors me presse pas non plus.  
- Tu pourras faire ça maintenant, lui suggéra Draco.  
- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
- Ben parce qu'il t'attend sur le perron du Château, dit-il en désignant le jeune Chinois dans l'entrée.  
- Eriol ! Cria t-elle alors que le jeune homme s'enfuyait en courant.  
- Tu sais plus vite c'est fait, mieux ce sera, lui dit Draco avant de rejoindre Eriol.  
- Faux frères ! Leur lança-t-elle. »

Elle arriva sur le perron et s'avança dans la direction de Shaolan.

« Chuppose que c'est à toi que je dois de si basses trahisons, dit-elle en lui souriant avec ironie.  
- Je leur ai rien demandé, c'est eux qui en ont eut l'idée, protesta Shaolan.  
- C'est bon je te crois, vu qu'ils en sont capables.  
- …  
- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
- Écoute, je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir menti ces dernières années. C'était pas très honnête je le reconnais, mais ma mère avait…  
- Stop, ne mêle pas ta mère à ça, l'interrompit Sakura. Apprend un peu à penser par toi-même Xiao.  
- Mais…  
- T'es resté le même, toujours à avoir peur de ta grande et imposante Maman. Écoute Xiao, Yelan fait ce qu'elle pense juste pour toi et elle cherche aussi à te tester, tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'aurait déshérité ou banni du Clan si tu ne lui avais pas obéi. Tu es le seul garçon de ta famille, sans toi le nom de Li disparaîtrait, même moi j'ai remarqué ça et pourtant tu sais comme je peux être longue à la détente.  
- Chuis vraiment désolé.  
- Je m'en doute, vu la tête que tu tires, c'est que ça ne t'avais même pas effleuré, Eriol a raison, où est donc passé ta légendaire intelligence ?  
- Je crois que je te l'ai laissé.  
- Non, Shaolan, j'ai juste grandi, chuis plus aussi candide qu'avant, même si j'ai l'air un peu paumée, je peux t'assurer que je capte tous ce qui se passe autour de nous. Au faite tu as remarqué les regards de merlan frit que te lance Hermione, il la regarda étonné, tu devrais l'inviter à sortir. Ne m'attend pas peut-être un jour je te pardonnerais, et je voudrais qu'on soit à nouveau ensemble, mais sincèrement je crois que les rêves d'enfant sont faits pour le rester, aussi beau soit-il, ajouta-t-elle tout bas.  
- Alors amis ? Dit-il en lui tendant la main.  
- Amis ! Dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue. »

Puis elle s'éloigna vers la salle commune de Slytherin pour retrouver les deux compères, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait tardé à régler ses problèmes avec Shaolan et maintenant que c'était fait, elle se sentait mieux. Elle arriva à la salle commune puis se ravisa, s'ils voulaient savoir comment ça s'était passé, ils n'avaient qu'à venir la voir, et elle bifurqua vers la biblio où elle espérait pouvoir trouver Tomoyo. Elle fut déçue de ne pas trouver son amie, mais décida quand même de faire ses devoirs pour s'avancer.

De son côté Hermione avait cherché Sakura partout et la trouva finalement à la bibliothèque, finalement son mensonge n'en était plus un. Elle entra et s'assit en faisant attention de bien avoir la jeune fille dans son axe de vu et à ce que personne ne se rendent compte qu'elle espionnait celle qui en un mois était devenu la princesse de Slytherin.

* * *

Voilà la suite pour laquelle on m'a harcelée... 

Je tiens aussi à remercier Laura, Cherry et SakuraSaphir, cependant pour ce qui ne sont pas enregistré, si vous voulez des réponses il me faut vos adresses.

_Next Access: Une ascendance secrète et mystérieuse_


End file.
